1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic operation section and an endoscope.
2 Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in International Publication No. 2013/154106, a flexible substrate having key portions is used in an operation section of an endoscope to suitably operate an illumination optical system and an observation optical system. In a state where the flexible substrate is held to a holder, the holder is attached to an operation section main body.